Learning
by Miyoku Surochi
Summary: No emotions...no feelings...what a sad empty boy Sai is." Saioc Saixreader Sai oneshot Naruto shippuden. "Will you teach me?" I guess you can call it fluffy


_ß time skip _

"_**Thoughts"**_

"Talking"

"_Inner thoughts"_

_Learning _

"**I hate him…I absolutely positively hate him." **

_Flashback_

"Baka (Idiot, stupid, ect) Sai!" Sai gave his famous smile.

"It's a perfect nickname for you Ijimari." Naruto snickered.

"Shut the hell up Naruto!" You punched him in the face, you may not be as strong as Sakura, but it still hurts.

"Well you asked honestly," A huge grin was across Sai's pale face.

"Ijiwaru! (malicious, spiteful, bitchy) Ijiwaru!" You made a maneuver towards his collar.

"Don't hit him!" Sakura slipped her arms under yours and held you back from battering Sai.

"You pundit jerk!" You made a desperate attempt to kick him, but kicked the table. It flipped over and Sai swiftly moved out the way, while Naruto got rammed with it. "I swear I'll get you!"

"Calm down you'll get u-!" Sakura was cutoff by the Manager yelling at them to get out his restaurant.

"See what you did Sai!" Naruto grimaced.

"Well at least we got out of paying the bill," He obliged.

"Yeah maybe you being a rude embittering punk comes in handy" You and Sakura hissed.

"Yes, just like you Ijiwa-,""Don't you dare!"

End flashback

"_**Stupid new team Kakashi, why can't it go back to normal." "I mean who wants that Uchiha back anyway." "Well besides Naruto and Sakura." "That only thing me and Sai can agree on," **_You stared intently at Sai. He turned towards you and gave you the expression he always had on his face. _**You gasped," What a stupid smile!" **__"But you like that fake smile." _**"Kusogaki (Unpleasant child)," You said to your inner self. ""**_I feel kind of bad for him" _**"What am I saying!!" 'I could careless about his feelings," **"That's the thing…." **"He doesn't have any no feelings… no emotions…It must be lonely…"**

"Hi, Iji-Chan" The kunoichi (sp?) waved.

"Hi Sakura-Chan," Naruto trailed angrily behind.

"Wassup with him,"

"I'm not sure…" Sakura answered. "Naruto…"

"Where's Yamato Dattebayo…"

"Why…?"

"This mission is a complete waste. I heard Granny Tsunade saying this is training mission!"

"You would need it, you pantywaist."

"That's it you officially piss me off!" He reached into his pouch for a kunai; Sai was prepared to unsheathe his sword.

"Naruto-kun don't you dare!" Sakura grabbed him by his jacket.

"Sai-kun…" You glared at him," Leave Naruto-Kun alone you homo…"

"Is that so…I don't really care."

"You should care what people think of you!"

"I have no need for that…"

"You should emotions are what make you human!"

"So I'm not…just a tool to be used out."

"How can you live like that! Without any feelings it's like not having a heart."

"Why should you care?"

"..I don't know…Why should I!?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well that's enough of that!" Yamato appeared clasping his hands together,

"Captain Yamato! What's the point of going on this mission!" Naruto interrogated.

"To complete it of course! You got something against that Naruto!" Yamato intimidated him.

"No sir!" He nervously saluted.

"Baka…" Sakura sighed, she crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

You watched as Naruto traded glares with Sai, and Sakura rolling her eyes. **"Just a tool… isn't that what we all sort of are. But we got value…" You thoughts over and over in your head of what Sai said (omfg rhymes 3). "No emotions……..no happiness… no sadness… no pain…no … anything…." "What an empty shell of a boy." **

"I would appreciate it if you all stop staring at me."

"**Arrogant little…" "Why do I even think" You sighed. "Somehow I find myself caring about him…despite my better judgment."**

* * *

"**What made Sai this way" "How does he feel inside" "Why do I care" "Could I change him" "What are my true feelings toward him." "I find myself thinking these questions late at night…" You turned the page in your manga as you pondered these things over. **

**You dreamed yourself as the main character in this manga. Now that you think about it the love interest for the girl…looked like Sai. You felt yourself blush.**

* * *

"**What a sad boy Sai is…" "Today I found out he HAD a brother." "He didn't even cry when his brother died." "I pity him."**

* * *

**Today Sai was delineating in his book. I tried to look at the book with a boy on both sides. He snatched it away. He cares about something…I guess deep down he has emotions. **

* * *

**Today Sai actually complemented me! Can you believe it let me say it again Sai complemented me! C-O-M-P-L-E-M-E-N-T-E-D M-E. Shocker. He called me clever. Wait why am I so happy about that?**

* * *

**Today I concluded I love Sai.**

* * *

You sat down on the hollow log and open to page 49 of your manga volume 17. This was suppose to be the big scene. Were the main character Miori kiss Majari. You swooned

at the fact they were finally getting together until…

"What's that?"

"Ahh….Sai what are you doing?"

"…Guard duty…what are they doing…?"

"It's my ultra special copy of my favorite manga Sugar Kiss."

"But what are they doing…"

"K-Kissing of course."

"Hmm…" "She seems happy…Do girls like kissing?"

"W-what well it depends…if they like the guy and if it is good I suppose." **How could I say that."**

" So he practice…"

"What!?" "Practice?"

"How otherwise."

"Well it's more natural."

"Are you a good kisser?"

"What?! How should I know!"

"Shouldn't you…?"

"I don't know… I never really kissed anyone." You admitted.

"You don't know how?"

"Well I do, but…"

"…" He took a seat next to you.

"W-why are you staring at me," You blushed.

"Will you teach me?"

"Huh?"

"How to kiss…"

"…O-okay."

* * *

A/N: The end 3

Hope you like it!

And yes they did end up together.


End file.
